Magical Meeting
by AltruisticE
Summary: Alice's visions lead the Cullens to England only to find a boy with a lightning scar on his forehead and a LOT of blood... what would happen then? Set after Breaking Dawn and The Order of the Phoenix. Transitions into Half Blood Prince later. ADOPTION!
1. We're Going to England?

**READ THIS»»» Hey! This is the first crossover I ever written so please be gentle! I just wanted to let you guys know that THE VOLTURI DOES NOT APPEAR IN THIS STORY!! I swear they ruin everything!!!! *takes a deep breath* Ok... um... Happy Reading!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!!!**

**BPOV**

_Setting - Somewhere cloudy in New York._

I was lying with Edward on our bed. Renesmee breathed quietly in the other room. Everything was pure bliss until Alice had to ruin it.

"SHOPPING!!!!!" She circled our bed so quickly, for a second I thought she was flying. She grabbed my hand but I held on to Edward's tighter.

"Alice you'll wake up, Nessie." Edward whispered.

"She's already awake. Come on, Bella! We're going to England next week and we need a new wardrobe."

"Alice you have as much clothes as an outlet mall, why wo- wait... we're going to England?"

"Apparently..." Edward mumbled at my side with his eyebrow raised.

"Yup! I just had the vision this morning!"

"Why are we randomly going to England?" I asked confused.

"Because something will happen there and for some reason that said happening involves us."

"Alice your being too vague!"

"Well, I can't tell you until everyone knows, even Carlisle doesn't know yet."

"Ugh!"

"Bella, you're going shopping with me whether you like it or not! I won't take no or any negative word for an answer." She lifted me from the bed and carried me bridal style out the door.

"Save me!" I called out to Edward.

"Oh, don't you dare!" she called him. We were already near the garage.

----

After several hours of walking and clothes, Alice finally responded to all my complaining by dropping me off before she was halfway done with shopping for the day. Rosalie gladly offered to take my place. I gave her a thankful smile.

I walked to the backyard to see Jacob playing with Nessie. They noticed me and waved. I waved back. An arm snaked around my waist and a sweet kiss was planted on my temple. I turned my head to see my personal angel smiling down at me.

"Alice dropped you off early?" he asked with a smile still graced on his perfect lips.

"Yup!" I said while popping the 'p'. "Apparently, when you whine in her ear and moan like a dying cow complaining that you want to go home, you tend to see results. I should have tried that when I was still human." He chuckled.

"I should try that sometime..."

"No, that's my thing to use on her. You can't take it!"

"Alright, I won't." he said laughing with his hands raised.

"Dinner time!" Esme called from inside the house.

"Race ya!" Nessie yelled to Jake.

"Oh, you're on!" Jake yelled back. They ran so fast that probably a human would think it's the trick of the light. Edward and I walked hand in hand to the back doors that led to the kitchen. I heard the chewing and crunching of food from the dining table. Jacob's pile of food dwarfed Renesmee's pile by a lot. It's a good thing Esme made enough to feed the entire family. It's a shame we can't eat...

Edward led me to the couch in front of the TV and we sat down at the same time. I snuggled into his chest as he pulled me closer. He flipped on the TV and aimlessly surfed through the channels with an arm around my waist.

At 7:00, Carlisle arrived from the hospital. At about 7:30, Emmett and Jasper came back from their hunting trip in Canada. At around 8:00, a car door slammed and a shuffle of bags signaled that Alice and Rose are finally home.

"We're back!" Alice sang as she shoved what looked like fifty bags through the door. I got up and helped her. After ten minutes we finally got all the bags through the door.

"Jeez, Alice, what did you do buy the whole mall?" Emmett teased as he peered into some of the larger bags. She scowled at him.

"These will last us the entire month trip to England, mister. I bought all the clothes that we will need."

"Alice, there's got to be at least a hundred bags here. Do you really think that we will need all of these clothes for a month?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we do." She picked up some bags and ran upstairs. "Oh, and don't go scavenger hunting in my head 'cause you will never finding anything." He rolled his eyes. "Jazz, can you bring more bags up here?" she called. Jasper picked up some bags and followed her upstairs. After a minutes of not speaking, Emmett decided to break the silence.

"So, how come no one told me that we're going to England?"

"We're going to England?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Apparantly, Alice had a vision this morning about it, but she won't reveal why." Edward said.

"Yeah, all she said was that something will happen there and we're involved in that said happening." I added.

"Well, what will happen?" Emmett asked.

"We already said we don't know!"

"Why are we going there for a month?" Rosalie asked.

"Because we are, just roll with it!" Alice said from the top steps. "Now, I sorted out your clothes an put them neatly in your rooms. We have to pack now our we will miss the plane tomorrow. So, hurry!" We obeyed and rushed up to our rooms.

**READ THIS»»» Sooo......... do you like it????? REVIEW PLEASE!!! Your opinion is important!!**


	2. Confusing Visions

**READ THIS»»» Hey!! So here's the next chapter! Soooo Happy Reading. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

**APOV**

"Come on, guys! Hurry up." We ran as fast as we could, without getting people suspicious, through the airport. I keep on getting these briefs flashes of a boy who looks about 15 or 16 with a lightning scar on his forehead. They change every single time, like the person deciding his fate is changing their mind too quickly for a definite answer.

I saw one where the boy was hit with a green light, stabbed in the chest, stabbed in the leg, being mauled by creepy wierd looking underwater people, and other disturbing stuff I don't want to get into at this moment.

When we got to our terminal, they were already calling our flight.

"Come on! Let's go, go, go!" I exclaimed. We handed our tickets to the attendent and rolled our carry ons onto the walkway that lead to the plane. We stopped at the first class area. Once we were settled down, the plane was ready to take off. The flight attendent showed us how to buckle out seatbelts, yada, yada, yada. Then finally the plane began to run down the runway. A different visual all of a sudden clouded my vision:

_A flash of green light shot out from a wooden stick held by a blond haired boy the same age, or older, as the boy with the lightning scar. The light hit a long bearded old man. I couldn't see any of their faces. The old man fell out of the large window behind him._

My vision switches to something probably after that whole thing with the green light.

_The lightning scar boy was chasing the blond boy through a forest. Lightning boy kept yelling, "You killed him! You killed him!" While the blond one look terrified and regretful._

Everything fades after that. I shook my head trying to come back to reality. The whole family was looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a vision..." I said quietly. I looked at Edward to find him looking puzzled. _Don't worry, I'm just as confused as you are._ I thought to him.

The rest of the flight was quiet. The vision flashes kept on returning frequently. Every one of them was about the lightning scar boy's fate. A new one clouded my sight.

_"Albus?" Carlisle said as we stepped out of the train.  
_

_"Ah, Carlisle, my old friend. I have been expecting you." They gave a one arm hug. "It seems your family has grown since the last time I saw you."  
_

_"Yes it has. This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice, Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee, and this is my wife Esme." he introduced us. We said hi and waved.  
_

_"It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"  
_

_"So, how you've been, Albus. Still teaching at Hogwarts?"  
_

_"I'm swell, Carlisle, and I became headmaster at Hogwarts a few years after you left."  
_

_"That's wonderful, my friend!"  
_

_"Yes, but there's some problems happening there. I need your help."_

He looked sad and worried as my vision faded.

* * *

**READ THIS»»» Sorry it's short... I still coming up with some ideas for this so yeah don't expect another update until like middle of March. Sorry... Sooo... REVIEW!!**


	3. We Are Needed at Hogwarts

**READ THIS»»» Heyyyy!!! Okay Im a little ahead of schedule because I promised you guys middle of March, but I had an epiphany so yeah... Happy Reading!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER. Oh and I never been to England so I don't know the terms or locations well, but my sister and friend have been there so I got some stuff from them. So, the rest I'm just writing by research... and I'm being vague at some parts.  
**

* * *

**APOV**

The visions kept on appearing as we landed in London. They are starting to really annoy me, and it annoyed Edward too because he asked Bella to shield him. We got our luggage and made our way to the train station. Soon, one of my visions will come true right after we step off the train. I bounced my leg absentmindedly. My head snapped up to what I just realized. There were no more visions once I stepped on the train. Either this is a magical train or the visions just stopped coming. The intercom announced that they will be stopping shortly. I told my family, who were looking at me with worry especially Jasper, that we need to get off on this stop. The train stopped and we got out with our luggage.

"Albus?" Carlisle said as we stepped off the train.

"Ah, Carlisle, my old friend. I have been expecting you." They gave a one arm hug. "It seems your family has grown since the last time I saw you."

"Yes it has. This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice, Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee, and this is my wife Esme." he introduced us. We said hi and waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"

"So, how you've been, Albus. Still teaching at Hogwarts?"

"I'm swell, Carlisle, and I became headmaster at Hogwarts a few years after you left."

"That's wonderful, my friend!"

"Yes, but there's some problems happening there. I need your help." Just like my vision. My eyes widened and Albus turned look at me. "Does this seem familiar to you?" I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Hmm, indeed. I have been sending those visions to you, Alice." He's starting to creep me out right now, and he also looks strangely familiar. He gestured us to follow him. We stopped walking when we were in a secluded area. He turned to Carlisle. "When I had a feeling Hogwarts would be in danger, I realized I need more protection around my most valuable students."

"What do you mean by they are valuable, Albus?" Carlisle asked.

"They are in the most danger of being killed by Voldemort or his Death Eaters."

"Albus, it has been a while since I saw you, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. I'm sure the rest your family is confused as well." We nodded in unison. "Well, we must head back to Hogwarts then since this location is far beyond private." He took out a stick. It was unlike the wooden ones I saw in my visions. This was metal. "Now, Carlisle, remember apparition?"

"Oh, that experience will never fade in my mind." he said with a laugh.

"Excellent! Now everyone, grasp each others hands. I grabbed Jasper's and Bella's hands. Everyone had at least one person's hand so we formed a chain. "Ready," He raised his stick, "on the count of three. One, two, three." My body felt like it was doing flips in the air and my stomach churned in an unusual way. It took everything in my control to not scream. My feet landed flat on the ground. I saw my family staggering. _Ugh, no wonder Carlilse remembers this so well._ I looked at my surroundings to see before me a little village that had shops.

"Good, no one is here, well, obviously because it's in the middle of the night." _Oh, that figures._ Albus turned to us. "Welcome to Hogsmeade!" _Hm, that's an unusual name..._ "Follow me. Hogwarts is this way." he gestured with his hand to follow him.

As we came closer near the exit, or entrance, of Hogsmeade. A huge castle came into view. I gasped, as well as everyone else. I heard Nessie ask Edward, 'Daddy, is that a castle?' and him answering in 'Yes it is, honey.'

"It hasn't changed a bit." Carlisle pointed out. Albus chuckled.

"Indeed it hasn't." We came closer and closer until we were standing in front of large double doors. He took out the stick, but now I'm assuming it's a magical wand. He tapped on the door three times muttering some gibberish under his breath. A click sounded from the door. Albus pushed it open and walked inside. We followed him cautiously. I realized I was still holding on to Jasper's hand. I assumed Bella let go of mine after we landed here. Inside the castle didn't seem all doom and gloom as I assumed it would be like, but it was really warm and inviting, very welcoming. We kept on following Albus until we were in front of a gargoyle. He cleared his throat. "Fizzing Whizbees." he said to it. _What the heck is that?_ The gargoyle started to turned around 'till it formed stairs. Albus gestured us to follow him.

We climbed the stairs and it lead to a room with different weird stuff I have never seen before. A big red bird was perched on top of a horizonal pole. **(A/N: I forgot what it's called. lol)**

"Come on, make yourself comfortable." Albus gestured to the couches. I noticed his hand looked black almost like it was burnt. We sat down next to our mates. He cleared his throat. "Now, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," _Witchcraft? Wizardry? Holy chizz, he's a wizard!_ "I have other affiliations but I'm not going to get into those right now. The reason I need your help is that I need some extra protection here at Hogwarts and I don't want the students to not feel safe when they return from their holiday, and since no magic can penetrate you easily, you all were the first to pop in my head."

"That's very flattering, Albus, but are you sure that no magic can penetrate us?" Carlisle asked.

"I made sure of it, my friend." Emmett's hand shot up making a whooshing sound. Albus turned to him.

"If I say I don't believe you, will you demonstrate?" Albus chuckled.

"We'll save that for another time, shall we, Emmett? Do you have any more questions?" he asked us. I raised my hand. He turned to me.

"Um, I have couple... Did you say you sent me those visions I've been getting?" He nodded.

"Indeed, I did. There is a spell that can project future happenings into someones mind. Rarely anyone know about this spell." I nodded. I'm still not used to this whole magic thing.

"And, what's up with this Voldy-whatever business? What's so special about him or it... or something?"

"That is for another time, but I will tell you this. Voldemort is the most powerful dark wizard in the world. Anyone who crosses paths with him will die. He's very lethal, and since he regained his power, he's become even more dangerous." My mouthed formed an 'O'. _Gosh, I feel sorry for these people having to deal with Volde-who's-a-what's-it._ "I know this is a lot to take in." he said looking at our facial expressions. "I understand if you don't want to do this."

"Um, I think my family and I need to discuss this, Albus." Carlisle said.

"Of course, if you need me I will be in the corridors." He walked away to the door where we came in and closed it behind him.

"What do you think we do?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Albus has been a good friend since I stumbled across this place 90-some years ago after I left the Volturi. I had no idea where I was so he let me stay here at Hogwarts." Carlisle said. "But I think we should do it, I owe him that much for taking me in."

"So it's settled then?"

"Let's vote first. Esme?" He turned to his wife.

"I'll stay if you're staying." He smiled at her response.

"Jasper?"

"I'll go where ever Alice goes." he said.

"Jazz, you sure?" I said. I always worry about him. Especially when we are going to be near witches and wizards. What if their scent is something he can't handle? He nodded confidently.

"Well, okay, I'm in."

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Hell yes!" he boomed. Rose rolled her eyes. Carlisle eyes shifted to her direction.

"Fine, whatever." she grunted.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" Edward asked. He never goes anywhere without her.

"Alright." She shrugged. "But will it be safe for Renesmee?"

"Of course it will be, Bells! Nessie is as much a vampire as we are, sorta." Emmett exclaimed.

"I don't know..." She sighed.

"Maybe we should ask Albus... So it's settle we're staying to help?" Carlisle asked. We nodded. "Albus we made our decision." he called to the door. It creaked open and Albus strolled in.

"Well..."

"We're staying."

"Wonderful! You don't know how much I appreciate your help. Thank you." Bella timidly raised her hand. He turned to her.

"Um, will it be safe for Renesmee to stay here?"

"It is, but keep an eye on her." She nodded and set Nessie on her lap. "Now, you will be posing as students here and Carlisle and Esme you can pose as teachers if you want. No one can know that you are vampires or they-"

"-will freak out." Emmett finished for him.

"Yes, exactly."

"Well, um, how about Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper can be sixth years, and Emmett and Rosalie can be seventh years." Carlisle suggested.

"That's fine. Whould you two like to be teachers?" Albus asked him and Esme.

"Well, I always wanted to teach, but I doubt I can teach anything non-magical..." Esme said disappointed.

"Well, our Muggle Studies professor retired, you can take over. I will tell you about it tomorrow." he suggested. _What's a muggle? _He saw the look on our faces. "Oh I am terribly sorry, a muggle is a non-magical person." _Ohhh, okay..._

"Okay, I guess I can do that." Esme said while nodding.

"And Carlisle, I would like you to teach a new course. It's mainly about mythology."

"I will do the best I can, Albus." Carlisle said.

"Wonderful!" Emmett raised his hand.

"Quick question. What do these 'years' mean?"

"Very good question, first years are age eleven, second years are age twelve, and so on." Emmett nodded. "Oh, and on the first day back you will be assigned a house. The sorting hat over there will tell you which house will best suit you." he pointed to a crooked demented looking hat with a ripped line. "He's sleeping so don't try to disturb him."

"What are the houses?"

"The houses are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Griffindors are best known for their courage, Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty, Ravenclaws are known for their cleverness and wit, and Slytherins are known for being... very cunning. Well, it will all be explained to you soon. Now, let us all get some rest, it's already," he checked the clock, "half past three. I will show you to your rooms. I know you don't sleep, but I thought you would like some privacy." We nodded and followed him to the vast hallway. We stopped at a stone wall. He took out his wand and tapped it three times muttering stuff. Right before my eyes a door formed through the wall. My eyes widened as it opened to show four separate doors in a hallway.

"Choose whichever room you want. Good night!" Albus walked away leaving us to pick our rooms. I looked at Jasper and he shrugged. We chose the room closest to us and shut the door.

"We're finally alone!" Jasper exclaimed as he sat on the bed.

"Thank the heavens that those visions are gone, they were starting to piss me off after the plane ride."

"When did they stop?" he asked. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his lap.

"Right when we got on the train. All of a sudden BAM, their gone just like that."

"That's good. I was worried that you would be screaming on the plane with all the emotions you've been giving off."

"I wouldn't let you go through that." I leaned closer to his face. He brought his lips to mine and the rest of the night, or morning, was pure bliss.**  
**

* * *

**READ THIS»»» Awwww, Alice and Jasper fluff. So sweet! Okay... Are you guys confused? 'cause I know there were a lot of awkward moment her 'cause it was hard to explain. And also I know Jacob's not included in this story but he will appear after like a few months the Cullens stay at Hogwarts. He just can't stand being away from Nessie... PM OR REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
**


	4. Where is She?

** READ THIS»»» What up, everyone! Ok, sooo here's chapter number 4! I hope you all enjoy it! Happy Reading!! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!**

BPOV

Edward and I laid in each others arms for the next five or six hours. We usually do something else to pass the time, but since Nessie is sleeping in the same room as us we can't do it. He nuzzled my neck and I kissed his nose. Renesmee slept soundly in her bed breathing slowly in and out while her heartbeat fluttered in its normal speed. Edward played with my fingers absentmindedly while I looked out the window from my side of the bed. By the look of the sky, it's probably about 6 or 7 o'clock. Nessie gave out a small yawn. We snapped our heads in her direction to see her eyes opening. We dashed to her side and picked her up.

"Good morning, Nessie! Did you sleep well?" I asked her with a smile. She yawned again and nodded with a small 'uh huh'.

"Momma, I'm hungry." she said. She showed me what she wanted to eat.

"I'll go get your food, honey." Edward offered. He kissed her forehead and walked out the door. Not too long after, someone knocked and creaked the door open.

"Hey, is Nessie still sleeping?" Alice whispered.

"No she's awake. You can come in." I said. She pushed the door wide open and skipped in. She hopped to my side.

"Hey, Nessie! How'd you sleep?" Alice asked as she approached Renesmee.

"Good!" Nessie said with a bob of her head. Alice smiled then she turned to me.

"Since we are going to be students here, we should get our supplies and stuff. So I talked to Albus and he said it was okay for us to go shopping today."

"Where will we shop? We're the middle of nowhere."

"Well, we could go to Hogsmeade but Albus said the best place to go is Diagonal Alley, or was it Diagon... well something like that..."

"Where's that?" After I asked that question, Edward appeared by my side with a plate of eggs and an opaque baby bottle.

"Somewhere in London in the Wizarding area," Alice wrinkled her nose, "Ew, eggs and blood? Bad combination." she commented. Edward shrugged.

"As long as Nessie likes it..." He held out his hands to take her. I slipped her in his arms. After I let go of Nessie, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room while taking my suitcase in the process. She swiftly unclasped the lock and scoured through my clothes. I waited patiently with my hands folded across my chest.

"Ha! Here we go!" She tossed me a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark green flowy tunic with a black waist belt. "And the final touch..." She held up black strapped two inch wedged heels and tossed them to my unawaiting arms. I skillfully caught them and rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled at her.

"You're very welcome!" She skipped to her huge suitcase and rummaged through her clothes. I changed quickly beating my record of five seconds. I looked in the mirror and straighten out the belt.

"Kay, I'm ready!" Alice bounced to my side. She was wearing a creme colored scoop neck top with beads around the neck line, a black cardigan, and medium wash jeans with a black bedazzled belt. On her feet were three inch black pumps. She skipped to the hallway and knocked on the door across from hers. "Oh Rooosaliieee!" she sang.

"Yeah?" Rose answered.

"Hurry and change! We're going shopping for magic stuff!" Alice exclaimed.

"Kay, I'll be out!" she called back. There was a thud, a sound of broken glass, and a muttering of 'dammit Emmett!' I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm gonna go find Jazz 'cause apparently we will be needing a lot of hands for our stuff." Alice said ignoring what just happened behind Rosalie and Emmett's door. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll get Edward too." I walked to Edward and my room to see him humming to Renesmee while sitting on the bed. I smiled. He looked up and and smiled with me. I came over to his side and he let Nessie sit between us. I heard Alice tell Rose to bring Emmett to Diagon Alley in the hallway.

"So, I'm coming along on your shopping trip too?" He whispered in my ear.

"Of course you are." I whispered back. I looked down at Nessie to see her playing with her shirt. "Nessie, do you want to go shopping?" She looked me in the eye.

"Uh huh! Yes, Momma!" she replied excitedly, bouncing the bed a little.

"Esme, Carlisle! We're going shopping! So, hurry up and change!" Alice yelled. They responded with an 'okay.'

"Come on, let's go in the hallway before the wrath of Alice comes." Nessie hopped off the bed and skipped out to the hall while Edward and I held hands. Alice came dragging Jasper with her. By the smell of him, he just hunted a few minutes ago. Rose and Emmett met us shortly after, then a few seconds later Carlisle and Esme showed up.

"Alright. Everyone's here so let's go!" We dashed out the door and into the main hallway. Alice led the way since she's leading the shopping trip. She suddenly stopped making us all stop. "Ya know, I just realized that I never asked how do we get to London..."

"Alice..." Most of us whined.

"I bet Albus would know where to go." Carlisle suggested. We walked to the gargoyle thing and said the password. It spiral staircased open and we ran up them. Emmett knocked on the door and we heard a 'come in'. Carlisle stepped in first and greeted Albus with a good morning.

"What can I do for you on this fine day?" Albus asked standing up from his chair. Alice stepped in.

"Hi! Um, we're going shopping and I forgot to ask how do we get to London, then to Diagon Alley..." she said looking at her shoes.

"Oh, well there are a couple ways. First, you all can go to Diagon Alley with floo powder," _Floo powder?_ "or I can apparate you all there. I would love to escort you all to get to know the area, but I have important business to take care of in Surrey and I won't be back until night fall." We nodded.

"What's floo powder?" Emmett asked.

"Floo powder looks like silvery powder that allows you to magically travel or communicate between fireplaces. There are a few in Diagon Alley that are connected with the Floo Network."

"So it's like a telephone."

"In ways yes, but in other ways no. You can communicate through a telephone, but you can't travel from one destination to another." I nodded understanding so did everyone else.

"I wanna try it. It seems cool." Emmett exclaimed. **(A/N: I'm not sure if vampires can use floo powder, so let's just say they can.)**

"Well then, follow me." We followed him to a fireplace in the corner of the room. He took out a tin container from a cabinet not far from it. He opened the lid slowly and showed us dusty silvery stuff which I assume is the floo powder. "Now the first thing you do is take a handful of the powder. Emmett will you please demonstrate?" Emmett bounced to his side and dipped his hand in the powder. He grabbed a massive amount of it since his hand is so huge. "Okay, stand inside, or crouch inside the fireplace." Emmett tightly squeezed inside it. _Gosh, that must be uncomfortable._ "Now say your destination, in this case Diagon Alley, loud and clear. Then drop the powder so it lands on the bottom of the fireplace, okay?" He nodded. "Good, you can go anytime when your ready." Emmett took a deep breath.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" He dropped the powder and green flames engulfed him. We all gasped. The flames slowly subsided and none of Emmett was left.

"Don't worry the flames are harmless." Albus assured us. "Who's next?" We stood there silently.

"Ugh, I'll do it. Might as well get it over with." Rosalie grumbled. She took some powder and drop it in the flames once she crouched in the fireplace. Once the flames diminished, Albus turned to us.

"I'll go." Jasper offered. He repeated the process. Alice stepped in after.

"My turn!" she chirped with excitement. Only Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Nessie, and I were left.

"You three can go ahead. We'll go last." Carlisle said. I looked down at Renesmee. She was looking around the room absentmindedly.

"Um, will Renesmee be okay to, um, floo powder?" I asked Albus.

"As long as she says her destination loud and clear." he assured me. I nodded and crouched down so I was face to face with her. Ever since the Volturi incident, I never wanted Nessie out of my site unless any of my family or the wolf pack was there with her.

"Hey, Nessie, do you know how to use the floo powder?" I asked her that 'cause it looked like she wasn't paying attention.

"Uh huh! I watched Uncle Emmett." she replied.

"Alright, well-" Edward cut me off.

"How about I go first so I could get her on the other side." he suggested.

"Okay, be careful." He chuckled and kissed me briefly on the lips then kissed Nessie's forehead. He took the powder and disappeared into the flames. "Okay, ready?" I asked Nessie. She bobbed her head and grabbed a handful of the powder. I watched her intently as she stepped in the fireplace. She exclaimed 'Diagon Alley' and the flames enveloped her. They died down and I grabbed some powder. I closed my eyes and felt a warmth surrounding my body. It wasn't a burning feeling, it was more of a tingling warmy feeling. I opened my eyes and looked out to see my family standing in front of me. Edward took me in a hug. "Where's Renesmee?" I asked after we let go. Esme bursted through the flames. She wiped off some dust on her clothes and joined us.

"You mean she wasn't with you?" Jasper asked. Carlisle came shortly after.

"No, I let her go first..." _Oh no, where is she?!_ We all split up to look for her. I searched all the fireplaces and corners. I even looked up to the ceiling to see if she's hiding up there. We met up in the middle of the room after searching every inch and centimeter of it.

"Oh God, where could she have gone?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I don't get it... She said it right. SHE SAID IT RIGHT!" I shouted. Sobs broke through my mouth. Edward pulled me into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Okay, don't panic, don't panic. Oh crap, I'm panicking!" Alice cried. Dry sobs escaped her lips. I shouldn't have let her go on her own. I should have just carried her with me. Now, she's no where to be found. Oh God, where is she?****

READ THIS»»» Dun, dun, duhhhhh!!! Ooh cliffy! Okay!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! I really want to know what you guys think about this!!  



	5. Adoption?

**Hey all... It's been a while... Anyways, I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time. I'M SOOOOO SORRY! There are reasons for that.**

**First, I am still in school and have a very hectic social life. Two, my creativity and inspiration for these stories are nonexistent now. I'm currently in some sort of Twilight withdrawal phase (if there is such a thing...) and my feelings for it are very ambivalent.**

**I am not going to continue writing my stories. I know a few of you guys have alerted a couple of my stories recently, Again, I am truly sorry for this inconvenience.**

**BUT, if anyone is still interested in my stories and would love to play with them and see how the stories will unfold in your creative minds, I will be putting them up for adoption. Just PM me if you would like to take over one of them. FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**

**You can do whatever the heck you want with them. If you want to start the whole story over and add you own little twists, be my guest. If you want to change some chapters and work your magic to 'em, go right ahead. If you just want to change the entire plot that is totally irrelevant to the initial plot, please don't do that. you would just be wasting your time when you could just make a whole new story.**

**(For those people reading Forbidden Love, I have started writing the rewrite, like, a few months ago... it didn't really work out as planned. I never finished the first chapter... so... yeah... sorry about that...)**

**If no on wants them, then they will be deleted along with my entire account and you will never see them again!**

**Pretend my stories are puppies... no one wants to see puppies die...**

**So PM me please *insert smiley face*, AltruisticE**


End file.
